The Wedding tape PART 2!!!!!!
by Razor Wind Queen of the Serpe
Summary: see part 1. We learn Prof. Vector's first name!!!!


  
  
Petunia Dursley was alone in the house. it was December 24th. Almost Christmas.  
Christmas never brought much joy to Petunia. It just reminded her of those whom   
she missed. Vernon was off on a business trip, Dudly was at school , we all know   
where Harry went. Petunia shook it out of her mind, and looked around. The house  
was spotless, but not the celler. As Petunia walked off down the stairs, determined to  
clean things up, her mind drifted off to her sister, Lilly. For some unexplainable reason,  
Petunia wanted to find a token of her sister's memory. she didn't know why,  
but she had to.  
  
The basment was full of old boxes. mostly Dudley's old toys. However, one box, Petunia  
was compelled to open. It was completly covered in dusk. An almost calming, magical   
aura surronded it. Petunia picked it up and took it upstaires.  
  
The box was full of odd things. A set of brass scales, a few beautiful seashells, a white  
owl feather quill, a necklace with a small ivory dove on it. At the very bottom of the box  
there was a video tape. On it, a label said "Lilly+James Wedding" in smaller writing it said  
directed, produced, written and involving Sirius Black   
  
Petunia paused, apprehensively. Sirius Black was Harry's godfather. She had been at the  
wedding for about an hour. He was a very outgoing, and pleasent person, for a freak   
that is. 'Maybe it wouldn't hurt, just to take a peek' Petunia thought.  
  
She popped the tape in the VCR. It fuzzed for a minute before a face showed  
up on the screen. "Hi! I'm Siruis Black. And this is Lilly Evans and James Potter's   
wedding! Hehehehe, this is going to be so much fun! So I shall now turn the camera   
away from me, and show you some place cards!"  
  
A hand reached down for a card that was on top of a plate. Sirius's voice came again.  
"Severus Snape huh? Bet Tarana Vector made James invite him. Oh, and look, Tarana  
ector, Head Bridesmaid, right next to him. What a surpr-"  
  
Sirius words were cut off and the camera was suddenly side-ways on the floor.  
  
"Ow... Okay lets see who that was..."  
The camera pointed toward a pair of steel blue spike heels.   
"Spike heels,"  
The Camera moved up to the dress, which was long and streamlined. It too was  
steel blue.   
The camera moved up again to a woman's chest.  
"Hmmm... Maybe Ill zoom in. No, no. I'd better not..."  
The Camera moved up to a young woman's face. She had dark skin  
and dark lipstick on. She was scowling.  
Sirius laughed nervosly  
"heheh. H-hi Tarana! Nice outfit.  
Another voice joined in.  
"Sirius, what are you doing?"  
Sirius stood up.  
"Hi Lily, uh... how are you?"  
Lily looked ready to kill.  
She started to speak in a deadly quiet voice as the camera back away.  
"Sirius, I swear. This is the most important day of my life. If you ruin this day,   
I will poke out your eyeballs, rip every hair out of your head, cut your reason for   
wearing a jock strap, and turn you into a TOILET!!!!!!!!"   
"Now Lilly, don't over-react"  
A woman in her mid-40s came on screen.  
Lilly grinned  
"HI MOM!!!"   
Mrs. Evans smiled. "So, this young man with the carmera must be Sirius Black"  
Lilly giggled. "Unfortunatly."   
Mrs. Evans sighed. "Lilly, I know that you won't change your mind, but I still believe 18   
is too young to get married! Now your talking about having a family it's just..."  
The talking faded as Lilly and her mom walked away.  
The Camera turned to Tarana again. "Well Tarana-saurus rex, it's just you and me."  
Tarana smirked. "And psycho boyfriend makes 3."  
The Camrea turned around quickly. "Where?!"  
Tarana sighed from offscreen. "You are SO gullible. Severus is coming with the band  
at about 5:30."  
"Oh that's right, 'Mr. musicaly inclined' is in the band tonight. Guitar right?"  
"Right. Now leave me alone, and bother the caterers"  
"okay!"  
  
At that point, petunia heard the sounds of Vernon coming home. She quickly ejected  
the tape and hid it under the sofa. She would watch the rest tomorrow.  
  
  
A/N (i own nothing except Tarana vector. part 3 will be up in a few dayz)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
